Hold On
by BumbleBee07
Summary: What happens when Booth and Bones finally talk at Breakfast after Sully leaves? Will Booth and Bones come to their senses or will they dance around the issue like always? Oneshot BB fluff


A/N: I know I have to finish my CSI fanfic but I can't resist writing a short little fanfic about the last Bones episode…I just saw it on Sunday cuz I just got back from my senior trip and it was amazing as always!!!! So here it goes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, just the pictures in my anatomy book-and that is only borrowed.

**Hold On**

The warm sunlight grazed her milky skin, Booth allowed his eyes to travel towards her paler ones; he was too wide for her. Angela forgot one little detail, Brennan was narrow; they were a perfect match. He knew Bones too well, she would never find a year away from work, sailing the Caribbean, even if it was with Sully, appealing, she wasn't wide enough for that. Booth kept his muscular arm around the forensic anthropologist, he wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet, he had almost lost her because he was too chicken to tell her that he wanted, no, he _needed_ her to stay. His mind could not wrap around the concept of no Bones for an entire year, hell, he couldn't go an entire day without his partner. He had to tell her that before Dr. Gordon Wyatt outed him. The doctor asked him to bring his lady doctor to his next therapy session, and Wyatt knew things that he preferred to tell Bones without the presence of the English psychologist.

Temperance let Booth's strong arm guide her towards a diner that sat on the dock. She almost left him. Sully wasn't Booth no matter how good they set it off, no _hit _it off, a voice they sounded oddly like Booth's corrected the phrase in her head, _oh great now I'm hearing him in my thoughts, that's just perfect, 24 hour Booth in my head._ A bell swinging as Booth opened the diner door for her brought her back to reality. Sully left me behind, Booth would never leave me behind for a boat and a vacation. She smiled as she thought back to what her father told her the last time she saw him. Hold on. The tears she shed were not for the loss of Sully exactly, more of the feeling that so many people were willing to let her go, was she unworthy of holding onto? She felt that sinking feeling in her heart, Angela and Booth, her two closest friends told her that she should leave for a year. She could feel the tears clouding up her pale blue eyes against her will.

"Bones, you ok?" Booth could see more tears building up and the internal battle she was fighting, his heart broke to see her in pain, another person gone from her life as quickly as they came. This was his fault this time, if he hadn't gone all mental and started shooting up ice cream trucks then neither of them would be in this position in the first place.

"I'm fine" Bones replied automatically, knowing completely that he did not believe her one single bit, he could read her like she could read a bone. She saw pain in his eyes; somehow he knew exactly what she was feeling without her even opening her mouth to speak.

"Yeah Bones, another person that you let in just sailed away in a boat leaving you behind and you are perfectly fine" Frustration and hurt came through his voice, he hoped by now that she trusted him enough to talk to him a little bit.

"It's not just about Sully, Booth" Brennan whispered after taking a deep breath, it's now or never. Booth looked at her with his concerned chocolate eyes, silently urging her to continue.

"You told me to go. Angela told me to leave. I didn't want to leave my life that took me so long get, my family told me to leave and my dad convinced me to stay." Brennan let her walls down, Booth was the only one she trusted enough to let him see her vulnerable, he was the only one who could get her to talk. In her heart she knew she and Sully wouldn't have worked out, he was an amazing guy but he wasn't Booth. Booth broke down her walls one at a time with a chisel and hammer, Booth brought her out to the land of the living, Booth risked his life time and time again for her, Sully just got to see the result of what Booth did for her.

"Bones, I didn't want you to leave, I just wanted you to be happy, you deserve time away all this death and to have fun. Angela just wanted the same thing, we didn't want you leave Bones, we would all miss you like crazy but we know how much you deserve something outside of the Jeffersonian."

"Why does everyone have the idea that I'm not happy? It's like I'm stuck between a stone and a rock, I love solving the mysteries of the people you bring me, I love being your partner, I love coming to work everyday, I love Angela's spirit, I love watching the ridiculous antics of Zack and Hodgins, I love the way you challenge me to be better, and I love seeing all of you guys everyday. What makes everyone think that I need a boat with just one person on it to be happy? I have been alone most of my life what makes you think being alone on a boat with Sully for a year would make me happy?"

"Bones, I love you, you know that right?" Brennan's heart skipped a beat, Booth just said he loved her, sure the timing wasn't the greatest, but it got her to stop ranting didn't it? Booth held his breath awaiting her reaction, he had to tell her, it was now or never, and he wasn't willing to lose her again. He finally swallowed his fear and it was his turn to be vulnerable.

"I love you too Booth" Brennan smiled as he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"My dad told me right before he left that if I find someone that I completely trusted to hold on and don't let go. I'm holding on ok?"

"Yeah me too." Booth placed another soft butterfly kiss on her heavenly lips and let out a low chuckle, "By the way Bones, it is a rock and a hard place not a rock and a stone." He slowly made his way into Bones' heart one wall at a time and he was going to hold on tight for a bumpy ride.

_Reviews bring me happiness since I have to rewrite my 12 page research paper, I could use some plus a whopping case of senioritis haha Review pretty please with a chocolate covered Booth on top?!?!?!?!_


End file.
